Jealous
by lenterasenja
Summary: [ONE SHOOT] "Aku iri pada hujan, yang jatuh menyentuh kulitmu, lebih dekat dari tanganku. Aku iri pada angin, aku iri pada malam, aku iri kau bahagia tanpaku." CHANBAEK/BXB


**STY614**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jealous**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Aku iri pada hujan, yang jatuh menyentuh kulitmu, lebih dekat dari tanganku._

 _Aku iri pada angin, aku iri pada malam, aku iri kau bahagia tanpaku."_

 _-Jealous (Labrinth)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_

Tetes demi tetes air hujan jatuh dengan indahnya, menciptakan aroma tanah yang khas. Memberikan kenangan tentang rumah dan secangkir kopi.

Hujan selalu tentang kenangan. Kenangan yang ada di benak kita dan akan selalu teringat ketika turun hujan. Entah itu kenangan manis, pahit, sedih maupun bahagia.

Seperti halnya yang tengah dilakukan lelaki mungil bersweater putih, yang dihadapannya telah tersaji secangkir minuman hangat berwarna merah muda. Duduk dengan iris cokelat terangnya yang saat ini tengah sibuk menghitung titik-titik embun di kaca jendela cafe untuk membunuh rasa bosan.

Dia tidak menyukai hujan, namun tidak pula membencinya. Tentu hujan itu sangat indah karna setelahnya ia akan membawa pelangi. Tapi terkadang hujan itu menyebalkan, karna dia tidak bisa pergi kemana yang hatinya inginkan. Hanya bisa beraktivitas di dalam ruangan. Bukankah itu sangat menyebalkan?

Disaat lain pula, terkadang dia iri pada hujan.

Jika sudah seperti ini, dia akan mulai memakai pakaian hangat lalu membuat secangkir minuman hangat pula, entah itu cokelat, kopi, atau susu strowberi. Kebetulan, tadi dia sedang berada di cafe langganan sebelum hujan jatuh dengan percaya dirinya.

Lelaki itu - Byun Baekhyun- Menyentuh cangkir susu strowberi dengan jemari lentiknya, membawanya ke mulut untuk disesap perlahan. Meresapi rasa nikmat dan kehangatan yang menjalar ke kerongkongannya, dengan fikiran yang melayang pada kenangan indah saat pertama kali dia melihat seseorang yang begitu mempesona. Menjerat hatinya pada pandangan pertama. Jatuh lalu tanpa sadar pun dia mencinta.

 ** _Hujan di hari itu benar-benar hujan yang paling menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak, ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk ke sekolah baru. Namun, sialnya dia malah terjebak hujan di halte bus, dan sialnya lagi tidak ada satupun bus yang lewat. Dengan badan yang mulai menggigil, dia menggerutu sebal._**

 ** _"Aish, kenapa tidak ada bus yang lewat? Mereka itu sebenarnya niat bekerja atau tidak, sih?"_**

 ** _Baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri erat, rasa dingin itu semakin menggigiti kulitnya. Demi Tuhan dia tidak tahan dengan yang namanya dingin. Benar-benar tidak tahan._**

 ** _Sibuk dengan rasa dingin di tubuhnya, Baekhyun bahkan sampai tidak sadar jika di samping tubuhnya, sejauh lima langkah, telah berdiri seseorang lain yang kini tengah memperhatikannya dengan lekat._**

 ** _"Kau kedinginan?"_**

 ** _Baekhyun berjengit kaget sembari menoleh cepat ke asal suara. Sejak kapan ada orang lain selain dirinya disini?_**

 ** _Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu, Baekhyun malah memperhatikan penampilan lelaki tinggi di sampingnya. Dengan binar mata yang terlihat cerah, dia mulai menelisik , dimulai dari jaket jeans yang membalut tubuhnya, rambut hitam legam, manik mata violet dengan kelopak yang besar. Sangat cantik. Hidung mancung, bibir tebal, dan ... oh lihatlah telinga peri yang lucu itu. Wajah yang sangat rupawan._**

 ** _Mengagumi keindahan itu dengan nikmat._**

 ** _Jika dilihat-lihat pula, lelaki di sampingnya ini terlihat seumuran dengannya, tapi kenapa dia tidak memakai seragam? Atau... pemikirannya salah?_**

 ** _Baekhyun menikmati begitu saja desiran halus di dadanya, menghangat tanpa tau sebabnya._**

 ** _"Kau kedinginan?"_**

 ** _Lagi. Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut lelaki tinggi disampingnya. Menyadarkan Baekhyun dari rasa kekaguman._**

 ** _"Ah, i-itu... tidak terlalu." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya gugup. Sedikit malu karna dengan kurang ajarnya sudah berani memperhatikan seseorang yang bahkan baru dilihatnya detik lalu._**

 ** _"Ku rasa kau berbohong." Celetuk lelaki tinggi di sampingnya lagi._**

 ** _"A-apa?"_**

 ** _"Bibirmu membiru." Jawab lelaki tinggi itu sambil menunjuk bibir Baekhyun._**

 ** _Sontak Baekhyun langsung menyentuh bibirnya._**

 ** _"Ini tidak apa-apa kok, aku sudah bias-"_**

 ** _Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia kembali terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja lelaki tinggi itu sudah berada di hadapannya lalu menyampirkan jaket jeans di pundaknya. Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya, tidak tahu kapan pastinya lelaki di hadapannya ini melepaskan jaket yang tadi membalut tubuh proporsionalnya, meninggalkan kaos warna putih berlengan pendek. Dan juga tidak tahu, kenapa lelaki tinggi itu melakukan hal ini. Bukankah untuk ukuran seseorang yang bahkan belum mengenal nama masing-masing, ini sudah sangat berlebihan?_**

 ** _Bukankah ini sudah melewati batas?_**

 ** _Seakan disadarkan oleh bunyi keras alarm di kepalanya, tangan Baekhyun bergerak hendak melepas jaket di tubuhnya sebelum suara rendah lelaki itu menghentikan gerakannya._**

 ** _"Jangan dilepas. Pakai Byun Baekhyun."_**

 ** _Oh Tuhan, suaranya benar-benar sangat jantan. Rendah dan errr... sexy?_**

 ** _Bak di hipnotis, Baekhyun menuruti kalimat bernada perintah itu. Sebelum dia sadar ada keanehan dalam kalimat itu._**

 ** _"Dari mana kau tau namaku?" Tanya Baekhyun cepat sambil menatap was-was pria dihadapannya ini. Sangat mencurigakan. Masa bodoh dengan wajah tampan, fikiran negatif langsung memenuhi kepalanya. Bagaimana jika yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini adalah seseorang yang jahat? Bagaimana jika ternyata dia adalah seorang penguntit? Dan pertanyaan 'bagaimana-bagaimana' lainnya. Sebelum kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut lelaki tinggi itu membuat pipinya memerah malu._**

 ** _"Itu tertulis di name tag seragam mu."_**

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil ketika mengingat potongan kenangan itu. Sedikit merutuki kebodohannya. Demi Tuhan itu sangat konyol dan... memalukan. Baekhyun kembali menyesap susu berwarna merah muda di tangannya, kembali menggali ingatan yang tersimpan apik di memorinya.

 ** _Lama mereka terdiam seraya bertanya di hati masing-masing kapan sekiranya hujan akan berhenti? . Baekhyun menatap airloji di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah sangat terlambat untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Dia fikir tidak mengapa membolos di hari pertama. Dia bisa mengatakan alasan kepada gurunya dihari esok._**

 ** _"Park Chanyeol."_**

 ** _Baekhyun menatap kesamping, tepat di tempat lelaki tinggi itu berdiri, sambil menunjukkan muka bingung yang kentara._**

 ** _"Namaku." Lanjut lelaki itu -Park Chanyeol- sambil menoleh kearah Baekhyun, tepat menatap di manik mata cokelat terangnya._**

 ** _Baekhyun hanya mengangguk paham. Diam-diam menghafal nama itu di dalam hati._**

 ** _Suasana sedikit canggung atau hanya Baekhyun saja yang merasa demikian? karna memang lelaki disampingnya itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja._**

 ** _Jujur Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang tercipta. Ingin memulai pembicaraan pun ragu , karna mereka memang tidak sedekat itu untuk saling berbincang hangat. Mereka hanya orang asing? Yang tanpa sengaja mengetahui nama masing-masing karna suatu keadaan. Hanya nama._**

"Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengeja nama itu dengan suara lirih disertai senyum kecil yang manis. Merasa nyaman ketika nama itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Terasa pas.

Hari itu adalah hari paling berkesan bagi Baekhyun, karna untuk pertama kalinya sejak pertemuan mereka, Baekhyun selalu dihantui wajah Chanyeol yang sialnya sangat tampan itu. Dimanapun, kapanpun, wajah itu akan selalu muncul dan membuat Baekhyun mengukir lengkungan manis di bibirnya dengan kedua pipi yang merona malu.

Terkadang Baekhyun bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Perasaan apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan? Selalu bertanya pada hati kecilnya, berbincang untuk tidak 'jatuh', namun ternyata hatinya mengingkari itu. Setelah dia kembali mengingat, dimana Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan dia sendirian di halte bus saat itu. Berlari menembus guyuran hujan, membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar berucap lirih.

 ** _"I'm jealous of the rain. That falls upon your skin, It's closer than my hands have been."_**

 _I'm jealous of the rain..._

Baekhyun sadar dia telah jatuh. Dia telah mencinta, dibawah atap halte yang diguyur hujan, pada pandangan pertama.

 _Love at first sight._

Disanalah dia memulai kisahnya. Pertemuan pertama yang mengawali pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya. Tanpa direncanakan menjadi dekat seiring waktu berjalan.

Tentu saja tak luput dari campur tangan takdir. Jelas pertemuan mereka bukan hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka. Namun itu sudah terencana oleh takdir mereka.

Baekhyun kembali menyesap susu strowberinya yang tinggal setengah. Menatap keluar jendela, manatap hujan yang sepertinya enggan untuk berhenti. Sebelum kembali mengenang kisahnya.

 ** _Baekhyun!"_**

 ** _Lelaki mungil yang namanya di panggil dengan teriakan itu langsung berhenti dari langkahnya. Menghela napas kesal, lalu membalik tubuhnya kebelakang hanya untuk melihat cengiran bodoh yang di perlihatkan lelaki tinggi yang memanggilnya itu._**

 ** _Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah._**

 ** _Apa-apaan dengan si Park Idiot Chanyeol itu?_**

 ** _Dilihatnya Chanyeol berlari kecil menuju kearahnya, lalu dengan tidak tahu dirinya menghadiahkan jitakan kecil di kepala si mungil. Hingga membuat Baekhyun memekik kecil sambil menatap kesal Chanyeol._**

 ** _"Aku merindukanmu puppy." Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang bersarang di kedua pipinya. Si idiot itu dengan seenak perutnya mencubit gemas pipi berisi Baekhyun sambil di tarik-tarik hingga wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat lucu._**

 ** _"Berhenti melakukan itu Chanyeol, itu sakit." Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi sempat tertunda, meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakang yang saat ini tengah tersenyum gemas._**

 ** _Akan selalu seperti itu. Baekhyun akan selalu menggemaskan._**

 ** _Dengan langkah lebar, Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun. Menyamakan langkah, lalu merangkul pundak sempit itu sembari bertanya apakah Baekhyun tidak merindukannya juga._**

 ** _"Kau tidak merindukan aku?"_**

 ** _"Kau fikir kau sepenting itu untuk aku rindukan?" Jawab Baekhyun dengan decihan mengejek di akhir kalimat._**

 ** _"Woah, kau menyakiti hatiku Baek." Ujar Chanyeol sembari memasang wajah pura-pura tersakiti._**

 ** _Baekhyun rasanya ingin menampar bolak-balik wajah Chanyeol yang sangat sangat sangat terlihat idiot itu._**

 ** _"Kau selalu membolos padahal kita sudah kelas 3 sekarang. Aku sudah lelah menceramahimu dengan kalimat yang sama setiap harinya, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya sejenak lalu melanjutkan. "Bahkan di pertemuan pertama kita, kau sedang membolos saat itu. Woah, kau benar-benar yang terbaik, tuan Park Chanyeol."_**

 ** _"Ey, itu beda kasus Bung, saat itu aku bukan membolos, tetapi meliburkan diri."_**

 ** _Jawaban santai dengan wajah tanpa dosa itu benar-benar membangkitkan hasrat Baekhyun untuk mecakar - cakar orang sinting di hadapannya saat ini._**

 ** _"Aku benar-benar orang yang kuat 'kan? Bisa bertahan menjadi temanmu selama 1 tahun terakhir?" ._**

 ** _Baekhyun mengucapkan dengan nada sarkas, namun siapa yang tau, di balik itu hatinya sedang tertawa getir , menertawakan perasaan bodohnya yang telah dia pendam seorang diri._**

 ** _Hanya teman. Kalimat itu selalu dia rapalkan dalam hati, supaya dia tidak lepas kendali, lalu berakhir dengan tidak tau dirinya melukai jalinan pertemanan yang telah susah payah dia rajut bersama lelaki di sampingnya ini._**

 ** _"Oi, Baek!! "_**

 ** _Baekhyun tersentak oleh seruan itu._**

 ** _"Kau melamun?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap raut wajah cantik Baekhyun._**

 ** _Chanyeol akui, untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, Baekhyun memiliki wajah yang cantik melebihi perempuan. Bahkan di pertemuan pertama mereka, Chanyeol sempat mengagumi betapa paripurna paras seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dengan rambut berwarna cokelat madu terang pun dengan warna iris matanya yang senada. Hidung mancung, mata sipit, dengan bibir tipis merah muda. Dia bahkan sempat mengira, jika Baekhyun adalah seorang cewek tomboy. Apa lagi jika dilihat dari jemari lentiknya. Sampai saat ini pun, terkadang Chanyeol masih suka terheran-heran bagaimana bisa ada lelaki secantik dan seindah ini?_**

 ** _"Tidak! Siapa bilang aku melamun?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa menatap Chanyeol._**

 ** _"Aku."_**

 ** _Baekhyun berdecih, mereka terus melangkah sambil berbincang hal-hal yang tidak penting. Sesekali mereka tertawa, sesekali Baekhyun memukul kepala belakang Chanyeol karna kesal selalu di goda, sesekali Baekhyun akan berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakang sambil berteriak 'Chanyeo idiot' , lalu akan di kejar langkahnya oleh orang yang dikatainya tersebut. Jika orang-orang yang tidak tahu mereka berdua, pasti akan mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Sampai akhirnya ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun benar-benar berada di ambang batas kesabarannya._**

 ** _"Jadi Baek, apakah kau merindukanku?"_**

"Ya, aku merindukanmu, Chan. Selalu."

Tak ada senyuman manis lagi. Tersisa senyuman getir yang terpatri di wajah cantik itu. Wajah cantik yang menyiratkan luka. Luka yang sembuh namun tetap meninggalkan bekas.

Mengingat betapa bodoh dirinya saat itu yang dengan percaya dirinya melampaui batas, melangkahi zona amannya, untuk sebuah perasaan egois yang bahkan dia sendiri sudah tau jawabannya seperti apa. Hanya karena dirinya tidak dapat menahan buncahan perasaan itu lagi.

Di hari kelulusan mereka di Senior High School, setelah menyanyikan lagu Jealous milik labrinth, Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk menemuinya di halte bus. Tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu, tempat pertama kali Baekhyun jatuh pada pesona seorang Park Chanyeol, dan mungkin akan menjadi tempat terakhir pertemuan mereka. Tempat terakhir, dimana dia akan mengakhiri perasaanya, menyakiti hatinya, 'membunuh' dirinya.

 ** _"Aku menyukaimu. Tidak! Aku mencintaimu, Chan."_**

 ** _Setelah cukup lama terdiam, setelah melewati peperangan batin , sudahkah dia yakin pada keputusan yang mungkin akan membawanya pada kehancuran. Kehancuran yang lebur tak bersisa. Baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk mengkhianati pertemanan mereka dengan mengungkapkan perasaannya._**

 ** _Dengan yakin dia mengucapkan kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' bersama tatapan lembut yang ia bawa untuk bersibobrok dengan manik violet Chanyeol._**

 ** _Dapat dia lihat wajah shock lelaki tinggi di hadapannya. Menarikan bola matanya untuk mencari kebohongan di mata cokelat terang miliknya. Dengan mulut yang terbuka lalu tertutup kembali. Tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru saja dia dengar._**

 ** _"B-baek kau mabuk?" Akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Menampar Baekhyun yang saat ini telah menatap sayu kearah Chanyeol pun dengan senyuman pedih. Merasakan bagaimana detik hatinya mulai retak, menunggu untuk hancur._**

 ** _"Tidak," Lirih Baekhyun. "Tidak setelah aku seyakin ini untuk mengakuinya." Baekhyun membuang tatapannya kesamping. Mencoba menyembunyikan setetes kristal yang dengan kurang ajarnya berani keluar._**

 ** _"2 tahun, 2 tahun aku memendamnya untuk diriku sendiri dan kini aku menyerah. Maafkan aku Chan. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk membalas perasaan menjijikanku ini." Tidak. Setelah di hari lalu kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau menyukai seseorang._**

 ** _Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas pelan, membawa kembali tatapannya untuk berani menatap violet dihadapannya itu. Sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku begini. Kau pasti merasa terkhianati 'kan? Tapi Chan, aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, 2 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Sudah banyak yang terjadi dalam jangka waktu sepanjang itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk mengatakan ini. Jangan jadikan beban untukmu, kumohon. Lupakan, hanya teruskan langkahmu kedepan dan aku akan tersenyum melihat kebahagiaanmu dari sini." Semoga saja. Semoga saja aku bisa tersenyum. Karna sampai di titik ini pun dia masih meyakinkan pada hatinya bahwa 'tak apa, kita akan baik-baik saja'_**

 ** _Tentu saja ini sudah masuk dalam konteks persamaan-perbedaan._**

 ** _'Kita itu sama. Sama-sama mencintai. Namun, bedanya aku mencintaimu dan kamu mencintai dia'._**

 ** _Lantas, setelah semua keegoisan yang Baekhyun lakukan, masih pantaskah jika ia kembali egois dengan meminta Chanyeol untuk memilihnya? Meminta untuk membalas perasaannya? Tentu saja tidak. Baekhyun tidak sekejam itu._**

 ** _Karna singkatnya begini 'kau harus bahagia meskipun bukan bersamaku'_**

 ** _Walaupun itu sulit untuk Baekhyun mengatakannya. Tentu dia banyak belajar, kalau cinta bukan hanya tentang memiliki. Cinta adalah merelakan. Merelakan untuk dibuang atau disambut dalam kebahagiaan. Karena merelakan juga bagian dari perjuangan itu sendiri._**

 ** _Tentu saja akan terasa sulit jika yang berjuang hanya salah satu pihak. Itu akan menjadi tidak imbang. Harus ada timbal balik, karna cinta bukan hanya tentang aku ataupun kamu, tapi kita._**

 ** _Namun pertanyaan nya. Bukankah Chanyeol tidak mengetahui perasaan itu?_**

 ** _Itu benar adanya, maka demikian Baekhyun tidak menyalahkan Chanyeol atas semuanya. Sebaliknya, dia menyalahkan diri sendiri. Dan itu pun juga benar bahwa bukan salah Chanyeol tidak ikut berjuang karna pada dasarnya lelaki itu tidak tahu. Maka dari itu Baekhyun menyebutnya perasaan egois. Karna itu hanya rasa miliknya sendiri._**

 ** _Lalu, pasti akan keluar pertanyaan lain 'kan? Kenapa harus di ungkapkan sedangkan Baekhyun tidak meminta perasaan yang sama? Tidak meminta untuk di balas?_**

 ** _Jawabannya adalah karna memendam perasaan tidak semudah kelihatannya. Ada banyak waktu yang terlewati bersama rasa sakit dan sesak. Karna objek yang kita cintai, tidak pernah menatap kearah kita._**

 ** _Tak ada yang bicara setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimat panjangnya. Baekhyun menenangkan hatinya, dia sedikit lega karna telah mengatakannya. Seakan ada ribuan ton beban terangkat dari pundaknya, ringan, hingga rasa sesak itu menghilang, menyisakan kekosongan yang nyeri. Sedangkan Chanyeol merasa kepalanya kosong saat ini. Tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa. Dia hanya bisa diam dalam kebingungan. Perasaannya tercampur aduk._**

 ** _Cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan._**

 ** _Baekhyun fikir ini berakhir sampai di sini. Lantas dia berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakang , berjalan pelan menerobos tirai hujan -bahkan dia tidak tahu jika sedari tadi telah turun hujan- menyamarkan air matanya yang jatuh bersama membasahi tanah yang di pijaknya._**

Baekhyun menatap keluar jendela, hujan sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai reda, meninggalkan rintik kecil yang tidak terlalu banyak. Melirik benda berdetik yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya untuk melihat sudah berapa lama dia berkelana bersama kenangannya. Lalu, beralih pada minuman yang kini sudah tak sehangat tadi, namun sayang untuk tidak di teguk hingga tetes terakhir. Setelah menghabiskan minumnya, Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Berniat pergi ke kasir untuk membayar pesanan. Setelah selesai dia meninggalkan cafe itu, berjalan kaki di bawah rintik hujan yang sudah tidak terlalu besar, gerimis. Membawa langkahnya ke halte bus sebelum tertegun di tempat oleh pemandangan yang di tangkap oleh indra penglihatnya.

Disana, di halte bus. Berdiri seorang lelaki jakung dengan senyum menawannya, memperlihatkan lesung pipi yang sangat manis, menatap ke arah Baekhyun bersama dengan binar kerinduan di kedua violetnya. Lalu, merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar, berharap seseorang mau menabrakkan tubuhnya untuk masuk kedalam pelukkan hangatnya.

Baekhyun bergetar di tempat. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia melangkah perlahan sambil merasakan debaran jantungnya yang mulai menggila. Terkadang dia meringis karena merasakan degupan itu terlalu cepat.

"Chanyeol-ah." Lirih Baekhyun ketika sudah sampai satu langkah di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Merindukanku?" Tanya Chanyeol masih dengan tangan yang terentang lebar.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya cepat, bersamaan dengan kristal bening jatuh dari mata kirinya. Lantas langsung menghambur kepelukan Chanyeol untuk merengek.

"Kau pulang. Kau pulang Chanie."

Chanyeol membalas pelukan yang lebih kecil. Mengelus punggung itu lembut dengan tangan kirinya, sedang tangan kanan mengelus rambut beraroma strowberi favoritnya.

"Ya, aku pulang." Jawabnya sembari menyusupkan kepalanya pada leher Baekhyun. Mengecup leher itu lembut.

3 tahun bukan waktu yang mudah untuk melepaskan Chanyeol melanjutkan studinya ke jerman. Bukan hanya terbentang oleh jarak, namun juga kepercayaan. Long Distance Relationship, tidak mudah untuk melewatinya. Bahkan ada masa-masa dimana banyak terjadi kesalah pahaman diantara mereka. Dan kini mau Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun merasa bersyukur, mereka berhasil melewati masa-masa berat itu. Masih dengan kepercayaan yang terjaga.

Chanyeol merasa deja vu dengan momen ini. Dia merasa seperti tertarik pada kejadian dulu.

 ** _Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun. Terlihat sangat rapuh di bawah guyuran hujan itu. Dia fikir saat ini dia tengah bermimpi, lantas menampar dirinya sendiri untuk mengaduh karna itu terasa sangat sakit. Chanyeol kembali menatap punggung Baekhyun yang saat ini terlihat semakin jauh. Maka dari itu, dengan sekuat tenaga, seperti orang yang sedang kesetanan, Chanyeol berlari kearah Baekhyun dengan cepat._**

 ** _Chanyeol berfikir ini kesempatan terakhirnya. Lakukan atau tidak sama sekali._**

 ** _Kenyataan yang Baekhyun tidak ketahui adalah, sebenarnya seseorang yang Chanyeol sukai adalah dirinya. Tetapi Chanyeol adalah seorang pengecut. Dia tidak mempunyai keberanian yang cukup untuk mengakui itu. Sehingga membuat Baekhyun salah paham._**

 ** _Dengan langkah lebarnya, Chanyeol dapat mengejar Baekhyun dengan cepat. Sedangkan si mungil tetap berjalan dengan perlahan, belum menyadari jika di belakang sana ada orang yang sedang mati-matian memperjuangkan kesempatannya._**

 ** _Grep!!_**

 ** _Baekhyun terkejut dengan tangan yang melingkar melewati bahunya dan berakhir di perutnya. Di samping telinganya terdengar hembusan nafas yang memburu, serta dapat dirasakannya pula detakan jantung yang berdegup sangat cepat di balik punggungnya._**

 ** _Ya, Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang. Sangat erat. Seakan tak ingin kehilangan._**

 ** _"Apa aku terlambat?" Tanya lelaki tinggi itu masih dengan nafas yang memburu. "Bukankah seharusnya kau mendengarkan aku bicara terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi begitu saja?"_**

 ** _Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun menghadapnya. Menelusuri mata cantik yang kini telah memerah akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Mengelus lembut pipi berisi itu. Jemarinya berlarian menuju bibir mungil yang kini telah membiru kedinginan. Perlahan manik mata lelaki mungil itu naik , menatap milik Chanyeol._**

 ** _"Apa aku terlambat?" Lagi. Chanyeol menyuarakan pertanyaan itu lagi._**

 ** _Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Walaupun dia sedikit tidak paham apa yang dimaksud 'apa aku terlambat' oleh Chanyeol._**

 ** _"Aku mencintaimu Baek." Pernyataan itu meluncur dengan lancar dari mulut Chanyeol. Menatap dalam kedua manik Baekhyun yang saat ini sudah membola lucu._**

 ** _"T-tapi kau... seseorang... menyukai." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara lirih yang serak, pun dengan tatanan bahasa yang tidak tersusun. Dia bingung._**

 ** _Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Merasa lucu bagaimana ekspresi kebingungan Baekhyun beserta kalimat kacau yang di ucapkan si mungil itu._**

 ** _"Itu kau." Jelas Chanyeol sambil menempelkan dahi keduanya sehingga hidung mereka berdua bersinggungan. Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya pada Chanyeol. Tatapan matanya seakan berbicara 'jangan bercanda'._**

 ** _"Itu kau Baek. Seseorang yang aku sukai, ah tidak, yang aku cintai itu kau." Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol lalu mencuri sebuah kecupan di pipi memerah Baekhyun._**

 ** _"Maka dari itu, jadilah kekasihku." Lanjutnya dengan kepercayaan diri yang semakin meningkat tinggi._**

 ** _"Mine" lirih Chanyeol lagi._**

 ** _Baekhyun dapat melihat kesungguhan di mata Chanyeol. Jadi selama ini dia salah mengira? Jadi... selama ini Chanyeol mencintainya? Sebenarnya drama macam apa yang sedang dia perankan saat ini? Omong kosong macam apa yang tengah dilakoninya? Apa artinya rasa sakit yang telah di lewatinya selama 2 tahun itu adalah sebuah kesia-siaan? Karna nyatanya cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Cintanya tersambut._**

 ** _"Baek, kenapa tidak menjawab?" Tanya Chanyeol mulai takut. Dia berfikir apa Baekhyun benar-benar sudah menyerah? Apa lelaki mungil itu sudah benar-benar lelah? Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tadi dengan bodohnya hanya diam saja, bukannya menjawab pernyataan Baekhyun. Mati saja kau Park Chanyeol jika Baekhyun menolakmu._**

 ** _Baekhyun bisa melihat ketakutan yang di rasakan Chanyeol saat ini, maka dengan mantap dia menjawab.._**

 ** _"Yours."_**

"Apa aku terlambat?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melepas pelukan mereka, lantas menangkup wajah memerah Baekhyun agar menatap dirinya.

Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tidak terlambat. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa menahan rasa rinduku lebih dari ini." Aku Baekhyun memalu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, menempelkan kedua dahi mereka hingga hidung saling bersentuhan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeolie." Sambut Baekhyun lembut sembari membawa kedua tangannya untuk bertumpu pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

Violet itu menatap dalam manik cokelat terang dihadapannya. Meresapi sebuah rasa yang tersampaikan tanpa lisan bersuara.

"Menikah dengan ku besok, Park Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terkekeh ketika menyadari kalimat yang keluar bukannya kalimat permintaan seperti 'maukah kau menikah dengaku?'. Dan apa-apaan dengan marga yang berganti seenak perut itu? Tapi... Baekhyun menyukainya. Itu terdengar cocok. Sangat sangat sangat cocok.

Chanyeol benar-bebar tidak memberikan lelaki mungil itu pilihan untuk menolak ternyata. Itu sedikit tidak adil sebenarnya. Dilihat bagaimana frustasinya Baekhyun di tinggal selama 3 tahun, di tambah kesalah pahaman yang terjadi diantara mereka dulu. Baekhyun sangat ingin menggoda Chanyeol dengan menolak lamaran itu, tapi lihatlah betapa lihainya seorang Park Chanyeol merayu Byun Baekhyun. 'Park Baekhyun' katanya? Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjawab...

"Aku akan."

Yah, Baekhyun memang sangat lemah, bahkan hanya dengan pergantian marga. Ckckck

Baekhyun tersenyum, hingga membuat mata sipitnya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit . Sangat cantik di mata Chanyeol. Denga perlahan ia merunduk, mengunci senyuman itu dengan Bibirnya. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia berhiaskan pelangi yang menjadi latar belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Chan, sampai saat ini aku masih saja iri pada hujan, karna dapat menyentuh kulitmu lebih dekat dari tangaku. Iri pada angin, iri pada malam, iri kau bahagia tanpaku."_

 _Baekhyun berjalan di samping Chanyeol sambil menggoyangkan dengan semangat kedepan-belakang tautan tangan mereka._

 _"Kenapa kau harus iri? Kau tak perlu iri Baek, karna saat ini aku milikmu, kau bisa menyentuhku sesuka hatimu. Seluruh yang ada pada diriku, ragaku, hatiku adalah milikmu. Dan kebahagiaanku adalah dirimu Baek. Aku tidak akan bisa bahagia jika itu bukan bersama dirimu."_

 _Baekhyun merona malu, lantas mencubit perut Chanyeol hingga siempunya memekik sakit._

 _"A-aw kenapa kau mencubitku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap tempat yang jadi sasaran cubitan Baekhyun._

 _"Diamlah, aku malu." Ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil tersenyum kecil._

 _Chanyeol yang gemas dengan tingkah Baekhyun langsung membawa si mungil kedalam pelukannya. Mereka berjalan sambil berpelukan menikmati suasana cerah sore hari . Sesekali saling melempar senyum lalu melanjutkan kembali langkah dengan hati ringan._

 **END (2)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Salam chanbaek is real.

 **STY614**


End file.
